How to Keep a Promare
by StarfaringStarfish
Summary: Lio thought all the promare had returned to their dimension, until he finds some that have made a nest in his fireplace.


Wrapped in layers of blankets, Lio sat huddled by the fireplace, attempting to cook marshmallows on a stick. It seemed rather silly the more he thought about it; he would have preferred to do this outside, if only it wasn't so cold. Galo had been a bit apprehensive about installing a fireplace in their house - a firefighter, starting fires in his own home? - but it made his new husband so happy.

It had been over a year since the promare left to return to their world, and with them, the source of the burnish's powers. Lio still couldn't get used to the cold stinging his nose and fingertips, the chills sending painful shivers through his body. And the _snow. _He'd never been able to touch it before without it melting, and when he finally could, he decided at once that it was the most horrible thing in the world. He thought it felt quite similar to how fire felt, now that it wasn't part of him anymore - he'd learned that the hard way despite Galo warning him not to touch a lit candle. Right now, there was far too much snow outside for his liking, and he shut himself in for the winter.

A blackened marshmallow fell apart and dropped into the fireplace. Lio cursed under his breath, getting another uncooked marshmallow out of the bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he'd seen a flicker of vivid pink and turquoise amidst the orange flames. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, figuring he was just tired.

The new marshmallow caught on fire. Lio was determined not to let it burn completely this time. Before he could put out the flame, he froze, dropping the stick. This time, he saw it clearly - a colorful flame with an absurdly cute smiling face.

A promare. Lio blinked again. There was definitely a promare in the fireplace.

The promare investigated the now thoroughly charred marshmallow, perhaps sniffing it. _Can fire smell things...? _Lio thought. It enveloped the marshmallow in its tiny mouth. He made up his mind to keep it; it was already living in his house, after all. Sure, it was Galo's house too... _but he won't mind, surely. I'll burn that bridge when I get there._ Lio tossed a handful of marshmallows into the fireplace. Three more tiny pairs of eyes peeked out from between the logs. _There's more of them? Meis and Gueira are gonna want to see this... _the promare crawled out of their hiding spots, consuming all the marshmallows and looking up at Lio, curiously.

The first promare hopped out of the fireplace, making its way across the floor to the bag of marshmallows, leaving a trail of singed carpet.

"Hey! You can't do that - get back in there-" Lio scolded, not sure if it would understand him. He snatched away the bag of marshmallows; if anything, surely it would understand that. Its smile faded. "Fine, you can have another marshmallow - but _only _if you get back in the fireplace," Lio sighed, tossing another marshmallow. The promare only stared up at him, either unaware that it was burning a hole in the carpet, or unaware that burning the carpet was a bad thing.

On impulse, Lio scooped it up in his hands, bracing himself for searing pain.

It didn't hurt. It felt warm, soft... almost fluffy.

The promare beamed, its smile even bigger. It nuzzled him, acting almost like a cat. Lio couldn't help smiling; it was just too adorable.

The promare squeezed its eyes shut, curling up into a ball and emitting a burst of fire. A wave of heat swept over Lio; iridescent flames dancing over every inch of his body, coursing through his veins like lava, glowing behind his eyes. For the first time since he'd lost his powers, he felt truly alive again; himself again.

The flames died down, but he still felt warm. He held up one hand, looking it over, clenching it into a fist, opening it to find a tiny flame in the palm of his hand. The promare bounced up and down with happiness.

_I'm... a burnish again...?_

Smiling, laughing, he burst into flame once again, floating streams of fire dancing around him. He was far too elated to even notice that the rest of the promare had gotten out of the fireplace and into the marshmallows.

A rush of cold wind blew in.

"I'm home!" Galo said, carrying bags of groceries, which he dropped at the sight of Lio wreathed in pink and turquoise flames. "What..."

~to be continued~


End file.
